Desejo
by Amaya Kawano
Summary: Um dos piores defeitos de Nico, era desejar algo que nunca poderia ter.


**Olá a todos, primeira vez escrevendo para esse Fandom. Nico, pelo menos a meu ver, está um pouco OOC, mas não é nada exagerado. Espero que gostem.**

**_Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos_ não me pertence.**

* * *

**DESEJO**

"Fascinante" era a única palavra que Nico conseguia usar para descrever o rosto adormecido de Percy. Annabeth estava errada quando disse que Percy baba enquanto dorme. Pelo menos ele não estava babando agora.

Depois do encontro que teve com Cupido, Nico decidiu que iria falar sobre seus sentimentos com Percy. Mas ele ainda não teve a chance. Ou a coragem. Ele planejara contar depois que reencontrasse com Percy do Tártaro. Mas ele e Annabeth não se largavam por um único momento. Ele entende que depois do que eles passaram isso era normal, afinal, ele fora ao Tártaro também. Mas não teve a mesma sorte da filha de Atena ao ter Percy a seu lado.

Agora, tinha o luxo de vê-lo descansar e ouvir a calma respiração do moreno. Era incitante. Ele não percebeu que estava se aproximando do rosto de Percy até sentir a respiração do garoto levemente fazendo cócegas em sua bochecha. Se afastou um pouco e começou a estudar, como quem analiza a mais bela paisagem da natureza, o rosto bem-formado do semideus, o tamanho de seus cílios, a curvatura de seu nariz, as altas maçãs-do-rosto, o queixo angular. Seguiu, com olhos famintos, os sutis traços das veias que adornavam seu pescoço. Sentiu uma forte vontade de enterrar o próprio rosto ali e sentir o aroma almiscarado que o filho de Poseidon exalava. Ele continuou descendo pelo peitoral bem-definido por causa das incontáveis batalhas, correndo suavemente seus dedos pela pele marcada por cicatrizes, sentindo como se contraia por causa de seus toques.

Sabia que não devia estar fazendo isso. Percy poderia acordar a qualquer momento. Mas ele nunca teve essa visão antes, e isso não era algo que iria desperdiçar. Voltou sua visão para o rosto de Percy. Gravando todos os detalhes na memória. Ele observou os lábios avermelhados do moreno. Não eram finos como a da maioria dos homens, tampouco carnudos como os das mulheres, eram apenas perfeitos. Passou o polegar sobre eles, sentindo sua maciez. Se perguntou o quão macios eles seriam nos seus lábios.

O pensamento não levou sequer três segundos para ser respondido.

Quando se deu conta do que fizera, a face de Nico adquiriu um forte tom avermelhado, mas não se arrependia do que fez. Apesar de ser apenas um beijo rápido, uma sensação de formigamento tomou conta de seus lábios, fazendo a vontade de saborear mais a fundo aqueles lindos lábios crescer incontrolavelmente.

O segundo beijo durou um pouco mais, a sensação trazendo lágrimas de felicidade aos olhos do filho de Hades. Para Nico, esse momento só seria mais perfeito se Percy estivesse acordado, e correspondendo ao seu beijo. Terminou o beijo, com um sorriso tímido enfeitando seus lábios.

De repente o moreno se mexeu e sorrindo de canto, resmungou algo que soou exatamente como "Annabeth". E isso mais uma vez quebrou o frágil coração de Nico, fazendo o raro sorriso deixar o seu rosto. Ele sabia que não teria chances de estar com Percy como Annabeth está com ele, mas ter isso esfregado na sua cara não é nada melhor do que ter uma adaga enfiada no coração. Silenciosamente, o Rei Fantasma deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente por suas bochechas.

Mais uma vez Percy se mexeu, se virando de lado. Dessa vez, no entanto, Nico correu para a porta. Não queria correr o risco de ser visto com uma cara tão humilhante. Ele era o filho de Hades afinal.

Assim que ele pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta, Percy o chamou, com uma voz rouca e sonolenta. "Nico? O que faz aqui?" - 'essa voz' pensou Nico, ele simplesmente não podia evitar. 'Tão sexy'

"Vim checar se você estava bem, agora se me der licença..." ele murmurou, sem se virar para encarar o moreno.

"Há quanto tempo está aqui?"

"Acabei de chegar. Já estou saindo."

"Você viu se alguém entrou aqui antes e me beijou? Eu tenho certeza que alguém me beijou! Será que foi Annabeth?" Percy resmungou, fazendo uma cara de confusão.

"Não. Não vi ninguém entrar aqui, você devia estar sonhando." Enquanto dizia isso, o rosto de Nico ficava mais e mais vermelho. Ele agradeceu aos deuses que estava de costas para Percy.

"Okay então. Mas isso foi estranho." - Nico saiu sem dizer mais nada, suspirando de alívio, e indo se esconder em meio as sombras antes que alguém o visse. Percy por outro lado, apenas deu de ombros e voltou a dormir, afinal aquele comportamento misterioso e indiferente era normal quando se trata de Nico diAngello.

* * *

**Essa ideia me veio assim que terminei de ler o capítulo 36 de _A Casa de Hades_. Ela parecia muito mais 'emocionante', acho que seria a palavra certa, na minha cabeça. Enfim. Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada por lerem até aqui, e suas críticas, elogios, e o que quer forem são mais do que bem vindos.**

**Até a próxima. **


End file.
